the fear of your light
by Luckycatroro
Summary: lucy heartfilia have been a wizard living the life of a great girl of course she was loved by her friends and her gulidmates but one mistake changed her life after getting relased from prison lucy meet's a blonde kid who invite her to the seven deadly sins when she agrees she find her self falling for the fox sin of greed and who she is and the reason behind her sin
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I have decide to write a new story this time it's going to be a crossover for fair tail and nanatsu no taizai and It's going to be called the fear of your light so here I the summry : lucy heartfilia have been a wizard living the life of a great girl of course she was loved by her friends and her gulidmates but one mistake changed her life after getting relased from prison lucy meet's a blonde kid who invite her to the seven deadly sins when she agrees she find her self falling for the fox sin of greed and who she is and the reason behind her sin


	2. INFORMATION ABOUT LUCY

hey peps i have come with a lucy profile

name : lucy heartfilia

age : 37 ( without a seven years time-skip she should be 44 )

hight : 170cm

wight : 47kg

race : human

birthday : 7/1

blood type : ab

handednees : righ

knight ranking :diamond

magic : blood control / Celestial Spirit Magic

daily routine : arguing with ban

favorite food : strawberry

charm point : chest scar / fangs

complex : 37 and not marriaged

person she respect : ban

Person you do not want to make an enemy of : escanor

Sacred Treasure : hidden swords leoury


	3. enter lucy heartfilia

''if you want to understand the true fear you have to live it ''

"NATSU COME BACK HERE YOU DOLT " lucy's scream echoed in the gulid making natsu shiver once she got closer to him she puled him by his scarf so he was now faceing he face she was dead angry ''hey luce whats wrong ? '' he asked when she punched him he vanised leaving her in shock she felt a hit on her head when she opend her eyes she saw her cell a tear made it's way on face ''that dream again '' and then she returnd to sleep

* * *

LUCY POV

i waked up at the solider telling me i have a visitor maybe gray or erza ''waw...you really a fine women as the roamers said '' great...another pervert i opend my eyes to see him wha...what! he's just a kid ! '' and what does a kid like you want from me '' i asked him he smirked '' nice to see you to li'l lu haven't you realized who am i yet? '' wait..wait li'l lu wait the only one who called me by that was ... i felt my eyes open wide from my discovery of who this kid is '' now way...UNCLE MELIODAS!'' he smirkd again'' the one and only '' he hugged me and i cried at his shoulder "what are you doing here "i asked ''to get you out of here they said your free to go and there is a favor i need to ask of you "

after i got out of the jail we headed to magnolia i need to see everyone and bid my fearwell to them once we where infront my house uncle tolled me to get my stuff

when i got in i saw him the person who stole my heart ... natsu dragneel he was cleaning my house ''natsu'' i called him and he turns to face me he was shocked the only thing that he said was '' luce ''

* * *

so the chapter is so short cuse i wrote it on my mother's laptop so i didn't have time but i promise when my dad gets me a new device there well be longer chapters


	4. Chapter 2 : farewell fairy tail

ucy POV

"Luce...is that you?"Natsu asked me disbelieve written on his face I put my hand on my heart and try my best to hold the tears as I nod my head "I'm home...Natsu" before I could say anything else he slapped me "why...why did you leave...why did you kill gramps?!" I couldn't take it anymore so I cried my cheek was bleeding real hard I raised my hand to the wound before I know it It was gone.

"I...I know that no one well believe me but I did not kill the master it was a misunderstanding okay...this really was not how I imagined how my last in fiore we'll be " I sigh as I said the last part" last day?" A small voice asked I turned around to see a small blue cat that was on my bed " hey happy!" I run to him and hug him as tears run down my cheeks" Eh...l..Luc...Lucy!?" He screamed as he realized It was me " no way everyone said you where killed but how are you alive?!" He asked fighting the tears that are about to fall

"Okay that was cute and all but happy get away from her!" Natsu told glaring at happy "you don't decide what he does pinky!" I glared at Natsu he just turns around "what ever I'm outta here"after Natsu gets out l placed happy on the bed .

"I'm sorry...lucy he become like that ever since you got arrested he become such a tsundere " happy said that witch made me laugh " Lucy...what made you say "last day in fiore"?" He asked me "you really want to know?" I asked he nod " well.."

Time skip (still Lucy's POV )

After I told happy the whole story he asked me if he can go with me to Britannia I was more than happy to take him even uncle agreed to bringing him along happy insisted on going to the guild to bid everyone farewell so here I am in front the door nervous and scared I opened the door " HEY EVERY ONE I'M HOME " I yelled as their eyes went at me staring at me shocked some started to cry and others where smiling even tho they all know I killed the master they still forgiven me " LU-CHAN!" I was tickled by levy" hey girl how you doing!?"I asked as I hugged her she cried then I felt a hand on my shoulders I look behind and I saw Ezra smiling kindly as ever everyone came to me hugging me greeting me and welcoming me back .

This was a feeling I messed for three long years the warmth of a family I don't want to leave but I gotta we partied for good five hours and I had to leave I almost cried when Wendy didn't let go of me and Carla begging happy to stay

I swear I saw my uncle cry a bit too it was so sad having to erase my guild mark happy's too .

Sorry guys gotta atone for my sin once I have I'm coming home.

Soooo there is the chapter I hope it's good the next chapter Lucy well finally meet the sins so till next time


	5. ON HOLD

Some of you may have expected this but i'm going to have to put all of my story's on hold. as much as i want to complete it its sucks actually

and just to be clear. I'm not putting the story's because i'm not in the mode **NO!**.

the following things are the reason why i haven't been updating

 **1- i just moved with my sister to NYC so we are still looking for a house, for now we live in a small hotel**

 **2-i moved to Academy of St. Joseph and joined the volleyball club and we have been training non-stop**

 **3-my grandfather just passed away one week ago and me and my sister have to go back to KSA (i am half Arabic )**

 **4-exams** **kill me**

so yeah my life is not the best but as long as i have faith in Allah the light will shine

please pry for my grandfather. and god bless each and everyone of you amazing people


End file.
